Plane
The Plane is a location in "Polarized" in the alternative timeline where Mark Jefferson is caught and arrested and Max Caulfield wins the Everyday Heroes Photo Contest. It flies to San Francisco. Max can look at and interact with some objects from her chair. Photo boundaries are visible outside the airplane's window. Episode Five - "Polarized" After turning in her photo for the contest, Max finds herself in a seat near the window of the airplane with Principal Wells sleeping beside her. As she wakes up, Max hopes she did everything right this time. She sees a newspaper article titled "Local Teacher Arrested" (from The Independent) on a ledge in front of Wells and comments "Good work, David." Max takes out her phone and reads a text from Chloe, saying: "HOLY SHIT U RULE MAX!!!!! i am so proud of my superstar. this is just the start of your career". Max feels so blessed that Chloe is alive and - according to a text message - is glad to have shared her competition win with her. An announcement is played through speakers, notifying the passengers that the plane is going to land soon. Wells wakes up, moans, and comments that he hopes the seats get smaller so he doesn't have to fly anymore. Max can ask him how he slept, and he answers that he hopes he wasn't snoring out loud. Max responds with, "Just a bit." He goes on and speaks about the incident at Blackwell. Max just comments that she totally gets the stressful situation Wells is in. He is proud of her for representing Blackwell in the contest. After the dialogue, Max gets another nosebleed, thinking that she is not just screwing around with time, and the scene fades into a photo montage. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' * * * * * * Trivia * The seats for Max and Principal Wells are numbered 39A and 39B. * The person sitting on the right of the seat row in front of them could be an Easter egg to feature Michel Koch, art and co-game director of Life is Strange. * A drawing in Max's diary confirms that the plane took off from Portland, OR. ** San Francisco is misspelled as "Fransisco" on the same illustration. * There are three public-serving in the "San Francisco Bay Area": San Francisco International Airport (KSFO), Oakland International Airport (KOAK), and San José International Airport (KSJC). Only the San José International Airport has a Terminal B as we see named on this image of Max leaving an airport and getting into a taxi. The other two airports in the Bay Area have numerically named terminals. This suggests that Max likely landed at San Jose International Airport. The drive to San Francisco from this airport is approximately 55 minutes, which can be considered a short journey in the USA. * The airline is called "PacificWest Air" or abbreviated "PAC WEST AIRLINES". Pac-west-airlines.png|Drawing from Max's diary. Planewing.png|The airline's name seen on the wing of the plane. ru:Самолёт Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Episode 5: Polarized Locations Category:Other Locations Category:Non-Explorable Locations Category:Alternative Timeline Locations Category:Season 1